Dream Cum True
by SherlockedinStohess
Summary: Lavi likes Kanda. Kanda likes Lavi. So when they are sent on an exhausting mission, have to share a bed in a hotel, and Kanda has an embarrassing dream, how does Lavi react to all of this? Two-shot, rated M for yaoi, boyxboy. LavixKanda :D
1. Sparring Match

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, HENCE THE RATING. I DON'T WANT TO GET HATE REVIEWS OR DISGUSTED REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE DIDN'T WANT TO READ THIS! YOU ARE WARNED! So anyways...

Woooo! My first yaoi fic. Short two-shot that happened after reading multiple stories about Lavi and Kanda together from D. Gray-man. I decided to write one on my own since I like the pairing so much. Nothing really explicit in this chapter besides the mentioning of certain body parts, but heavy yaoi in the next chapter. I suppose it could be considered a late Valentine's day thing...

Oh and i'm guessing HQ is in France cuz in episode 18 you see the eiffel tower in 'town' and they are near london enough to rebuild HQ there later on in the manga.

Summary: Lavi likes Kanda. Kanda likes Lavi. What happens when neither will tell the other, they have to share a hotel room and a bed, while Yu has an embarrassing dream right in front of Lavi? Well, this is what follows.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN. BUT OH, IF I DID...

* * *

One green eye traced the contours of the gray stone ceiling above, looking for patterns that weren't there. His mind was slowly failing due to grogginess from doing nothing, which was pretty pathetic. Didn't Komui know how easily bored he got?

With a giant sigh, Lavi flipped himself over onto his stomach, propping his head up on his crossed arms. He was in his bedroom, the last place he wanted to be, without the slightest idea of what to do. The panda was out of a mission, Lenalee was helping Komui (not something he wanted to do anytime soon), Allen was collecting Innocence and Kanda…well Kanda wouldn't want to do anything with him anyways. After thinking of all these people who weren't here to provide him with entertainment, an attractive pout formed on his face.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Deciding to get up before he actually fell asleep, Lavi tugged on his knee high fighting boots and trudged out into the corridor his room was in. Not even a scientist was in sight. His stomach growled so he ran down to the cafeteria where Jerry's awesome food awaited. At least the jog woke him up.

"Hey Jer, I'll have the usual." He greeted.

"Coming right up honey!" Jerry replied in his enthusiastic voice, turning to start abusing his new pans. Lavi turned and was greeted an unexpected sight: Kanda was sitting at the table right behind him, quietly eating his soba.

"YU!"

Lavi smirked when he saw Kanda's shoulders automatically stiffen and slouch when he heard his first name being called and because of the one who was calling it. Suddenly Lavi was sitting right across from him, bouncing up and down in his default hyperactive state.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you baka usagi*." The samurai snapped before returning to his noodles.

"You wound me Yu, I just said hi." Lavi whined with puppy eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me mean things when all I want to do is be nice?"

"Because you are an idiot." He countered. "And don't use that name."

Lavi smirked again at Kanda's obvious annoyance with him at using his name.

"What would you prefer me to call you then?" the red head flirted, tilting his head with a crooked smile. His boots touched Kanda's leg for a brief second, actually on accident, but this seemed to make the guy even madder. Kanda stared at him for about 2 seconds before getting up and flat out leaving. "Yu! Wait!" he called.

"What?"

"I came down for food, but I was wondering if you wanted to spar later or something. I need some training to get my mind of all of those stupid books the panda's making me read. Besides, you're always up for a good tussle aren't you?" he added with a grin. He just couldn't resist egging the dark haired man on.

"Are you blind? I'm not going to start throwing you around a room after I just ate, baka usagi. Go find someone else to pound you."

"Awww, Yu! We don't have to right now. Besides I need to eat too." He grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled to prevent him from leaving. He expected the usual of Kanda pushing his hand away and threatening him with a sword to the forehead, but this time he just stared at Lavi's hand before gritting his teeth. His face had a slight color to it that was not there before and hardly visible in the dim afternoon lighting.

"Fine. But don't start crying to me when you lose." He grumbled and marched off away to some dark and depressing place. Lavi stood there for a second. Was that a blush he had seen on Kanda's face? Kanda never showed any emotion, especially something like embarrassment or whatever that had been.

Shaking his head in amusement, he went to start on his food, hoping that Kanda would keep his word.

* * *

Lavi grunted as he bent backwards to prevent having his head cut off, watching as the ends of his bangs were clipped. This was not going well.

"Hey watch it! We're sparring, not in a death match!" he yelled to the equally sweaty swordsman across the room from him.

"You wanted to spar, so that's what I'm doing. It's not my fault if you can't defend yourself." Kanda barked, a hint of cold amusement in his voice. There was an evil glint in his eye that Lavi was determined to mirror.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet that I can beat you without either of us using our Innocence Yu? I could kick your ass in a heartbeat."

"Che." Was the only reply, before they continued smashing their weapons together and cracking the stone pillars around them. God those things were annoying.

After another 10 minutes of sparring, neither of them getting any closer to officially beating the other, Lavi bent down and braced his hands on his knees, panting hard.

"Given up yet?" Kanda sneered, lowering Mugen. But Lavi had done the exact opposite and had waited for Kanda to give him the perfect opportunity. Before the samurai could react, the Bookman lunged at the other, knocking the sword to the ground along with his fighting partner. He sheathed his Hammer and pinned down Kanda's hand at his wrists, straddling his waist in a very suggestive manner.

"Told you I could beat you without Innocence." Lavi mocked, enjoying the fact that for once, he had the swordsman beat and at his mercy. Tons of thoughts ran through his fast-paced mind in the moment, some of them humiliating on Kanda's part, but most of them very, very dirty. The Japanese man was gorgeous, Lavi couldn't help but act this way.

"Che." Was the gruff reply, followed by uncomfortable wriggling, which only made Lavi's grin widen. But soon after, Kanda stopped squirming and looked up at Lavi with a strange expression, that same color returning to his face. He tilted his head so he was staring at the back wall instead of his fighting partner. Was he…blushing again?

"Yu-" Lavi started but was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. They both looked to their right to see Komui and Allen standing at the door to the training room, the Chief with an amused expression and Allen with a confused one. "Oh…hey guys!" Lavi chirped and let go of Kanda, scrambling to get out of their rather awkward position. "What's up?" he asked, hoping to act nonchalant about his previous actions. Whenever something involved Yu like that, he tended to get a little carried away.

"I need to speak with both of you in my office. Meet there in half an hour after you're all…finished here." Komui said, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. Allen shot Lavi a strange look before following the Chief, returning to some previous conversation with him.

Lavi turned to say something to Kanda before noticing that he was still crouched on the ground, balancing on the balls of his feet.

"You okay? Sorry 'bout pinning you like that. But I did warn you." He teased with a grin.

"Shut up, baka usagi. You didn't prove anything. A surprise attack played on one's non-active state is the coward's way of claiming victory. You're going to have to do a lot more than that to win against me in an equal-attention fight."

"Wow, those were some fancy words Yu. You sure you're not just upset at losing to a kid?"

"We are the same age and once again, shut up. Komui said he wanted to see us right? So get your ass out of my sight before I stab you." He growled. Lavi scowled at him as he walked by, preparing to leave with Mugen. As the ravenette brushed by, Lavi reached out and grabbed his wrist, whirling him around to try to beat him again. But this time Kanda had set the bait, knowing Lavi couldn't resist taking it. That was one of the most annoying things about the red-head's character.

Kanda grabbed the other's wrist in return and twisted, throwing him to the ground in the same motion. The wind was briefly knocked from Lavi's lungs before he reacted, quickly enough to avoid getting his face pummeled into the mats. His rolled to the side, blocked the sheathed Mugen by rolling his left leg above his head, meant to hit him in the torso. He used his lower body leverage to do a backwards summersault before spinning around 180 degrees to knock Kanda's legs from underneath him with his right ankle.

Being a Bookman, or a Bookman in training, it was required to know many different types or martial arts, including ones from different continents besides Asia. Even against someone as skilled as Kanda, having knowledge like that, not to mention a high level of physical fitness for someone his age, Lavi had the upper hand.

Once again, he pinned Kanda down, but not 3 seconds after, he found himself on his back and black hair draped across his chest. Despite the murderous glare he was receiving from Kanda, he couldn't help but be a little turned on.

"You were saying?" Kanda muttered darkly, inches from Lavi grinning lips. For a second, Lavi was tempted to close that distance, to finally kiss his fellow Exorcist, even if it earned him a hard punch in the face. But before he even had the chance, Kanda was striding away with his sword on his hip towards his room.

Lavi jumped up and grabbed his uniform jacket, more than a little frustrated at his loss of a chance and at his own body for reacting the way it did. The slight bulge in his pants was proof enough that he had enjoyed the match a little too much. Now he would have to wait until it went away to even be able to make it back to his room.

Little did he realize that Kanda had the same problem.

* * *

Lavi sat bouncing in his seat, not from his usual hyper self, but from the rough train ride he had been enduring for the past two hours. And it didn't help that Kanda was glaring at him most of the time too.

Komui had told them that there was Innocence discovered in Switzerland and an Exorcist had been injured in the retrieval. They were sent to collect it and eliminate all the Akuma around the area and to cover the finders caring for the hurt Exorcist.

Normally Lavi would be ecstatic because 1.) he had never been to Switzerland and 2.) he always liked meeting new people in the Black Order. But the tense vibes Kanda was emitting were dampening his usually bright demeanor.

"Why so glum Yu?" was the only thing Lavi spoke the entire train ride and all he got in reply was a 'shut up'. Well, conversation wasn't an option. So he busied himself with talking to their Finder.

The next three hours were probably the most tormenting of his life.

When they finally arrived, Lavi's mouth dropped open, and he could tell their Finder and even Kanda was surprised as well. The scene before them was one of pure destruction. Buildings were crumbled to nothing and there were empty cloths lining the streets, the result of the unfortunate people who were shot by Akuma.

Before any of them could voice their distress at the scene in front of them, shots and screams were heard in the distance. Lavi instinctively starting running towards the sounds, glad to find Kanda following him instead of yelling at him for being a charging idiot.

They fought for hours, day turning into night quickly and without notice. Level one and level two Akuma were practically swarming the place, giving the Exorcists no time to rest. By the time there wasn't one monster in sight, Kanda and Lavi were exhausted, slouching against the rubble and half starved.

"Damn. How many did you get Yu? I got 52. Bet I win." He said breathlessly. He waited for a minute to see if Kanda would reply, but when he didn't, he crawled over to where the man was laying. "Kanda?" he asked worriedly and reached forward to feel for a temperature. A sharp grab stopped his wrist in mid-reach and he was met with two black eyes staring back at him.

"I'm fine." Came to equally harsh reply. "Let's go, our job is done."

Lavi stared at his friends retreating form before scrambling up after him.

"Wait! We can't just leave Yu! That Exorcist is hurt, we don't have the Innocence yet and it's like, midnight! I hardly doubt there's going to be a train this late."

"Fine. We'll stay somewhere then." Kanda scoffed and headed towards some random direction towards a town that wasn't destroyed.

* * *

Kanda knew Komui was cheap, but he didn't think it was this bad.

He stood in the middle of the room the Chief expected him to stay in. With the baka usagi. And only one bed. What did he think they would do, share? Yeah right. He would rather stab himself in the foot than share anything with the stupid rabbit.

Or that's what he was trying to tell himself.

As of late, Kanda Yu had begun to become thoroughly annoyed, only with himself more than anybody else. That pesky, hyperactive red-head was the most annoying person he had ever met in his entire life, so what if he was an impressive Exorcist and Bookman. So why the hell was he so attracted to him? It didn't make sense, seeing as he was usually void of all emotions and that's the way he liked it. So why was Lavi so special?

"Uh-oh…" Kanda shook himself out of his musing at the voice and turned to see a perplexed looking Lavi standing in the small doorway. "Um…who gets the bed?" he asked stupidly.

"I don't care, I just want a shower." Kanda said and stomped off into the bathroom. He could hear Lavi grumble to himself before closing the door, slouching against it in relief. Lavi was just too much sometimes.

Stripping of his dirty and wet clothes, he let the water stream over his tired body, nearly falling to the ground when he felt most of his cramped up muscles relax. He didn't want it to end, but he supposed he had to save some of the water for Lavi. Perhaps he should have invited him in…

No. He couldn't think like that. It just wasn't an option. He was Kanda Yuu, so that was that. But still, no matter how many times he told himself no or had to hold himself back or say his feelings were gone, they always came back with force.

"Yuu? Are you okay? You've been in there a long time…" a voice ripped Kanda from his thoughts, nearly toppling him over in the process too. Lavi was inside the bathroom!

Poking his head out around the shower curtain, Kanda sneered,

"What the hell are you doing in here, I'm taking a shower!"

"You've been in here for like half an hour, I almost fell asleep! You're not the only dirty one you know." Lavi said absent-mindedly. It took him a second to realize his words before his face turned crimson and an awkward hand went behind his head. "Uh…okay that came out wrong…I meant-what are you doing?" he asked. Kanda had gotten out only wrapped in a towel loosely hung around his hips.

"Get out; I'll be done in a minute."

"Uh…okay." Lavi said awkwardly and rushed out in embarrassment. Kanda smirked. Perhaps there was something there on Lavi's side too.

* * *

Lavi shivered continuously on the floor, where he was cuddled up with one blanket and a chair pillow. Since Kanda had taken so long he figured he should get some sleep since the water was probably all used up. He had slept for a while, about an hour, when he woke up from the cold to see Kanda's form laying on the bed.

Lavi's teeth chattered and he decided to take a chance. Silently, he stood up and lifted the blankets on the bed and wormed his way next to Kanda, reveling in his body heat. It felt so nice, if only they were both warm for a different reason…

Climbing on the bed must have woken Yuu a bit as he suddenly turned over. Since Lavi had his back to the man, he couldn't see this but he definitely felt the arm snake around his waist and a hand come up to his chest. A green eye popped wide and the red-head stiffened, waiting for the painful blow he was sure to receive for getting in the bed. But it never came. Instead Kanda nuzzled his face into Lavi's hair and whispered his name.

"Lavi…"

"Yuu?" Lavi whispered, half wanting to just fall asleep and half worried if Kanda would wake up.

"Mmm…" was all Kanda hummed in reply.

Lavi wasn't sure what to do in this situation. Sure, he had imagined it probably hundreds of times, but now that it was happening (even if not for the reason he wanted) it was wonderful and scary at the same time.

So Lavi just fell asleep, his mind too tired to think anymore.

* * *

*baka usagi- idiot rabbit in japanese, Kanda likes to call Lavi this in the subbed anime

So there you have it folks! The first chapter of my two-shot love story between everybody's favorite Exorcists! :D For those of you who wanted...more interesting content, don't worry, the going gets good in the next chapter. Gosh, this story was hard to write because I wasn't sure if i was making everybody OOC or not. And fan girl moments at the mention of sweaty Lavi and Kanda...so review! review before next chapter comes out! :D

05/10/11: it's been a few months since i put this story up here and finished it but i'm getting like 2 or 3 favs or subscriptions for it everyday but no reviews! its a 1st time yaoi story peeps! if you want to see the Poker Pair story i have than you gotta review so i know how to make my style of writing better! nothing heavily critical like 'omg u suck' but a few things maybe that i could work on :D


	2. Bruise

Okay, so this chapter is a little longer than the last one I think so you get more LavixKanda goodness! ;D what is that pairing called anyways?

So this is the last chapter (since it's only a two-shot) and you'll probably understand the title after you read it. Lots of hotness toward the end, though I'm a little unsure if I made Kanda OOC or not…but you can judge that for yourselves ;D

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN, JUST THE PLOT IN THIS STORY

* * *

Lavi was warm. Light reached his eye and it pried open, shutting again when he realized it was morning. But it opened once more when he felt something in front of him shift and he gasped quietly. It was Kanda.

The man looked totally sexy with his silky black locks hanging around his face and his mouth partly open to let air in as he slept. Lavi couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt either, but he was more surprised at the moment due to the fact that Kanda wasn't awake. Maybe he was more exhausted then Lavi had thought.

Cautiously, Lavi snuggled closer to him, happy to feel that arm still draped across his waist. He hummed quietly, a habit of his when he was relaxed.

"Lavi…" Kanda moaned in his sleep. Lavi froze. Had he heard right? Kanda never used his actual name, settling for Japanese insults instead. Maybe he had woken up…but then why wasn't he attacking like usual? Maybe he was dreaming about the red-head next to him because of their close quarters.

Suddenly Lavi felt something pulling on his ear and realized it was Kanda's mouth. He gasped and tried to push the man away, but then stopped when it felt too good to resist. That mouth sucked and pulled on his earlobe, drawing a moan from Lavi this time. Kanda moved so he was on top of Lavi and lazily moved down to lick his neck. Lavi gasped again but in pain this time when Kanda bit his neck harshly. That was going to leave a bruise. The pain was soon lapped away by a warm tongue that started to travel up his neck towards his lips.

Breath hitched in Lavi's throat. Was this it? Was he finally going to be able to kiss the man he had been daydreaming about for a year now? He wasn't even sure if Kanda was fully awake yet, or if he was even partially awake at all!

"Kanda? Yuu?" he murmured. He wanted the man, but not like this, not when one of them wasn't even conscious of their actions.

Just then lips descended on his.

His gasped into the samurai's mouth as Kanda kissed him roughly. The Japanese used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Lavi's mouth where it was met with brief resistance before reciprocation. They tangled together for what seemed like hours before Lavi felt something against his leg. He groaned when he realized that Kanda was hard, just like himself, and as their erections brushed together through their clothing.

"Master Exorcists?" a quiet voice asked for outside the door. Lavi froze and was surprised when Kanda didn't. He pushed the man off reluctantly, his heart slamming to the floor when he realized he was asleep, even though he was still pitching a tent in the sheets. Lavi bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eye. How the hell had Kanda not woken up through that?

Gathering his clothes he pulled on his boots and jacket before opening the door to face the Finder.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit. He mentally tried to fix that while the Finder told him it was time to leave. "Okay, I'll wake him up."

"Did I…interrupt something? I heard a moan earlier…" the man asked awkwardly as Lavi started to close the door.

"No, I was just stretching and my back is a little sore." The red-head lied. The Finder just nodded in acceptance and walked off. Lavi turned to look at Kanda, who was now sprawled all across the bed. He tiptoed over and gently nudged his arm, telling him to get up. Kanda's eyes flew open and he reached around for his sword that wasn't there before realizing who woke him up.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, which would have been funny if Lavi wasn't so angry and heartbroken. Kanda was usually a light sleeper, which made his mind even more jumbled when he tried to think of the reason why Yu hadn't woken up earlier.

"Time to leave. Get dressed." He said curtly and threw Kanda's jacket to him before striding out of the room, leaving a confused looking man in the bed.

* * *

Kanda was very, very tired and very confused. Not to mention angry. What the hell was baka usagi's problem? The normally perky and happy Exorcist was now quiet and looking rather sad and pitiful for no apparent reason. Had the Finder done something to offend him? When he had been woken up, he had dressed in a thoughtful daze and took his time. For one, he was trying to figure out the rabbit's problem and two: he had woken up with a major hard on. He just hoped nobody had noticed, but had felt slightly uneasy when he noticed the bed was warm on both sides, like Lavi had been sleeping in the bed with him.

After a few exaggerated minutes trying to get rid of his embarrassing situation, he strode out with all the pride he could muster, despite feeling like he had gotten no sleep at all. His…explicit dreams had worn him out and he was afraid that maybe he had done something in his sleep to the red-head if he had been sleeping with him. So this made him feel strange because he wasn't used to feeling so many complex emotions like worry and fear, especially caused by someone else.

The train ride back was as rough and long as it had been on the way there. He stared out the window the entire time while Lavi sat as far away from him as possible in the small cabin, occasionally talking to the Finder outside the door.

But as Lavi was coming back inside after talking to the useless robed man 'guarding' their cart, Kanda noticed something strange. There was a big oval-ish bruise on Lavi's neck, as if he had been hit with a pole or bitten.

"What's on your neck?" he asked without thinking. Lavi's head snapped up as if he were surprised Kanda was talking to him and then his eye turned hard.

"Nothing. An Akuma hit me in the neck."

Highly doubtful. If an Akuma had hit him there, his head probably would have flown off in a second.

"Not likely." He replied before, without thinking again, getting up and pulling the jacket neck of Lavi's new uniform out of the way. He gasped when he realized when it was a bite mark and his dreams came flooding back to him. The last one especially had seemed so real…

A hand flung his away with hard force, enough for it to start throbbing.

"I said it was nothing." Lavi said harshly. The train ground to a creaking halt and Lavi immediately stood up and left, once again leaving Kanda confused a little bit more than worried. What had he done?

"Dammit." He muttered before following the idiot out of the station.

* * *

Lavi didn't wait for Kanda to follow him or catch up. He wanted to be in his room, alone, for the first time since…ever. He reached the order quickly, using a secret vent access he had found so Kanda couldn't find him. Storming through the hallways, people moved out of the way, hoping to stay out of the range of fire. He had to stare daggers at a few people though, including Lenalee, which he felt a little bad for.

"Lavi wait!" he heard a voice behind him and didn't stop stalking to his room until a hard hand grabbed his arm. He turned to face the black-haired man who for once wasn't glaring at him, but looking at him with concern. "What happened?"

"What the hell does it look like Yu?" Lavi snapped, successfully drawing the attention of those nearby. Kanda stood there for a minute before reluctantly whispering,

"…Did…did I do that?" Lavi just stood there looking down in response. He felt bad about snapping at his friend but he wanted him so bad and it wasn't fair if Kanda got to tease like that without Lavi getting him hot back. And the fact that, for once, Yu was letting his guard down and actually showing some emotion made his heart ache as well; even though it didn't really suit him, it was still heartbreaking to see.

"Yeah." Kanda saw that Lavi looked down, in what he thought was anger or sadness, so he turned around and started walking away. A hand on his hood pulled him back and toppled him to the ground and also found him being straddled, again, by a certain red-head.

"Lavi, what-" he started but was soon silenced when a pair of eager lips claimed his. Kanda was frozen to the spot, not that he could move anyways, and Lavi hoped he would react like he had done at the hotel. But after a minute of kissing the man with no response, Lavi stopped and stared at him.

Kanda's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated in the dim light. He looked almost surprised but soon panic crossed his featured. Lavi's heart plummeted to the ground; so he had been right: it had probably been just some weird ass dream that had nothing to do with him in the first place. Well, at least he had tried.

When Lavi started to get up, hands grabbed the ends of his jacket and pulled him back down again. Kanda smashed his lips almost painfully to the others, making up for his lack of response earlier. They kissed for minutes, both only vaguely aware that they were in a hallway and that anybody could walk by at any moment, granted someone hadn't seen already.

Things got more heated and Kanda slid his hands down to caress Lavi's thighs, rubbing and squeezing gently, trying to get more moans out of the man. He thought of the sparring match they had had earlier; those thighs had been so close he had been so tempted to do what he was doing right now.

He started going more towards his crotch with every movement after a while, desperately trying to get his message of need across. Lavi seemed to realize this and stopped but only to moan,

"Not here Yu…someone could-nnn…see…"

"Che."

Kanda lifted Lavi off of him, only to slam him against the wall right next to Lavi's bedroom door. He kissed him hard and passionately, sliding his tongue in without hesitation. Fingers found their way to the half-zipper of Lavi's jacket and tugged, pushing the garment to the stone floor. He started on the pants as well, but a hand stopped him and he remembered the words spoken to him not moments before.

The sound of a key turning was enough for him to push the Exorcist through the entryway and onto the bed, kicking the door shut with his foot. Quickly taking of his own jacket, Kanda claimed Lavi's lips again, this time moving to his jaw to his neck then up to his ear to suck on an earring. A moan reached his ears and he continued, glad to have found a weak spot.

Lavi shyly started undoing Kanda's belt and pants, fumbling blindly with the straps. The ravenette chuckled darkly before expertly undoing them himself, tugging them down to his knees and releasing his hard erection from its confinement. Lavi's stomach turned at the sight, both from anticipation and nervousness. Women he was good with, no doubt there, but this was his first time with a guy, and it didn't help that that guy was Kanda, master of violence. Truth to be told he was a little scared of what might come of their actions, even if he was the one who initiated all of them in the first place. Seriously, in less than 5 minutes of kissing he had been slammed against the floor, the wall and then roughly pushed onto his bed; not the most reassuring actions from a lover.

Kanda saw this uncertainty in his partners eye and gently undid the others pants, throwing all of the rest of their clothing to the ground so they could both see each other completely.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered huskily into Lavi's ear, unable to keep the lust out of his voice. Lavi just shook his head in reply, vaguely noting how un-Yu-like that was and moaning at the sensation of their naked arousals brushing against each other when Kanda bent down. With a mischievous grin, Yu slid down until Lavi's dripping member was in front of his face before he quickly darted out his tongue to lap up the pre-cum glistening on the tip. Lavi's back arched up off his bed and another moan slipped past his lips, way louder this time. Kanda grinned before continuing, slowly and torturously licking the vein on the underside of Lavi's length. Then he took the shaft into his mouth inch by inch until Lavi was completely sheathed.

He started setting up a slow rhythm, moving up at down, moving his tongue along the underside each time. He felt frantic hands pushing at his shoulders, telling him to stop, but he wanted to taste Lavi and ignored the warnings. Moans from both of them filled the room until finally Lavi couldn't take the pressure building up in his stomach anymore. He released into Kanda's mouth, nails digging in painfully on clutched shoulders until after a few moments he started to calm down.

Yu released Lavi's now soft member with a triumphant grin, licking his lips before kissing the red-head deeply again.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked, half teasing and half worried. He knew that Lavi probably had been sucked off before, but most likely not by a man. He had to give him the chance to back out now, otherwise he would always wonder.

Lavi kissed him back in response, moaning into his mouth before moving to suck and lick Kanda's neck. Long legs wrapped around the slender waist of the dark haired boy as he wrapped his arms around the red-head. Lavi heard a chuckle before a quick kiss and fingers in front of his mouth. He hesitantly sucked on them until they were coated with saliva enough for Kanda's satisfaction.

"This will hurt a bit." Kanda warned, giving him one last chance to step down. But Lavi just nodded in anticipation before grunting in pain when one finger was inserted. Pumping in and out slowly, Kanda added another finger and then another, stretching the tight muscle inside Lavi. He was obviously a 'virgin' still.

The fingers were removed after Lavi nodded when the pain went away and soon something else was poised at his entrance. His eye squeezed shut when he felt Kanda's erection push inside, settling deep into the rings of muscle. No matter how much Yu had prepared him, it still hurt and stung. But pain was soon replaced by pleasure when Kanda started up a slow rhythm of moving in and out.

"Yu…" Lavi moaned again, reaching for the man's long hair. He tugged on the band that held the ponytail up and relished the feel of the silky strands falling across his hand. His fingers knotted in that hair as Kanda hit his prostate and he cried out. He heard a small grunt of pain and deftly apologized, loosening his grip on the black stands.

Kanda wasn't sure how much more he could take. Being inside Lavi was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, and it felt far better than he had imagined, like a dream come true. But that pleasure was starting to build up and he felt like he would burst. He wanted to see Lavi come again, see that beautiful expression on his face as he cried out in abandon.

Kanda reached up and pulled a pillow from Lavi's head to underneath his back, angling him so his prostate was struck with every thrust. His plan worked and he could feel Lavi's erection grow hotter and stiffer, showing he was almost ready to come again. The red-head nearly screamed from pleasure as his 'go point' was struck at the same moment Kanda grabbed his aching arousal. With one last arch of his back, he exploded over Kanda's hand and his own stomach, yelling out as stars danced in front of him.

It was too much for Kanda as he watched Lavi clutch the sheets and cry out his name, his insides tightening around his erection. He came as he watched Lavi finish, moaning and collapsing on top of the boy while he panted hard from the wanton pleasure their actions brought him.

They both laid there for several minutes until their breathing steadied, before Kanda pulled out and got up to get a wet rag from the bathroom. Lavi groaned as the man exited him and wiped his seed from his stomach with gentle strokes.

After climbing back into the plush bed and pulling the sheets over their bodies, Kanda buried his face in that wild red hair he loved so much.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Lavi asked and moved his hands up to Kanda's shoulders, sliding them across the fingernail marks he had made. "Sorry about that." He apologized when the dark haired man winced.

"It's all right. It just proves my theory that you are a kinky little rabbit." Kanda teased with a nip to his lip. Lavi laughed, enjoying the feel of being free for once in so long, of being able to do what he wanted instead of listening to Roulevier or the Panda rant about 'sinning' and 'God'.

"Thanks I guess."

"I won't be so gentle next time though." Kanda whispered mischievously. Lavi smiled before he felt his eyelids drooping. He looked up at his lover's face to find the same thing.

They laid there for a while, both drifting off into a happy doze. Then they heard a creaking of the door and Lavi looked up to see Lenalee standing next to the bed where they both laid naked and curled up together under the covers.

"You dropped this outside." She said and tossed Lavi's new jacket onto the bed, giggling on her way out.

Lavi and Kanda lay there frozen for a minute before both cursing in unison.

"Shit."

* * *

So there you have it! Told you Kanda had a weird dream! Do you get the title now? Who knew Kanda was a horny teenager like Lavi? XD so reviews! Reviews are nice! I'm debating whether or not to write a TykixAllen story like this, except a one-shot so tell me in a review if you want to see it after you've read what my yaoi style is like in this story! :D

-cally (^o^)

**EDIT 07/30/11**: Sorry it took so long, but my TykixAllen story is finally up! If I'm correct, it's less than 3k words, so shorter than 1 of these chapters. It's just a one-shot and has different purposes (for me) than this story and the style might be slightly different, but please check it out and R&R if you liked this one. I know some people were looking forward to it ;D

And also, depending on the response to both my yaoi stories for August and September, I might put up the Clack (Final Fantasy 7, ZackxCloud) story, so if you review and would like to see something like that, please say so :D


End file.
